covert_historywikiaorg-20200215-history
Nikolay Kovalyov (politician)
Nikolai Dmitrievich Kovalyov ( ) (born August 6, 1949) is a Russian politician (United Russia) and member of the State Duma, where he chairs the Duma's Veterans' Committee. Kovalyov was the Director of the FSB from July 1996 to July 1998, when he was succeeded by Vladimir Putin. Nikolay Kovalyov joined the KGB in 1974. He was appointed General of the Army in 1997. In 1999 he was elected a deputy to the State Duma of the Russian Federation. He said in 1996: "There has never been such a number of spies arrested by us since the time when German agents were sent in during the years of World War II."Counterintelligence Cases He also publicly speculated that Boris Berezovsky might be involved in the death of Alexander Litvinenko. Computer translation. During the Bronze Soldier Controversy in 2007, Kovalyov led a "fact finding mission" to Estonia, where the authorities were relocating a World War II memorial, including a two meter tall bronze soldier in a Soviet uniform.Российские парламентарии призвали эстонский парламент дать оценку деятельности правительства республики (Russian parliamentarians urged the Estonian parliament to assess the activities of the Government of the Republic) Interfax, April 30, 2007. Retrieved: 2007-04-30 Before leaving Moscow, Kovalyov asked Estonia's government to step down.Николай Ковалев: эстонское правительство должно уйти в отставку (Nikolai Kovalyov: Estonian government must resign) The two-day visit by the Russian fact finding delegatíon, originally set up to defuse a diplomatic dispute over the Bronze Soldier statue, only appeared to have escalated the feud, with the Estonian foreign minister and other Government officials refusing to meet with Kovalyov's delegation.Estonian Ministry of Foreign Affairs Press ReleaseEstonia Cancels Russia Talks Over Statue, by Jari Tanner, Associated Press, May 2, 2007. Retrieved: 2007-05-02. Honours and awards * Order of Merit for the Fatherland; **3rd (20 April 2006) - for outstanding contribution to law-making and long-term diligent work **4th class * Order of Military Merit * Order of the Red Star * Medal "For merits in perpetuating the memory of the fallen defenders of the Fatherland" (Russian Ministry of Defence, 2008) - for his great personal contribution to the commemoration of the fallen defenders of the Fatherland, the establishment of names of the dead and the fate of missing servicemen, displaying high moral and business qualities, diligence and intelligent initiative, to assist in the task of perpetuating the memory of the fallen defenders of the Fatherland * Diploma of the Russian Federation President (9 January 2010) - for services in legislative activities and the development of Russian parliamentarism References External links * Official web page at the Russian State Duma * Federal Service of Security * Nikolay Kovalyov: If the world had listened to Russia, it would have been possible to avoid a lot of mistakes - Pravda on-line Category:1949 births Category:KGB officers Category:Living people Category:Members of the State Duma of the Russian Federation Category:Recipients of the Order of Merit for the Fatherland, 3rd class Category:Recipients of the Order of Military Merit (Russia) Category:Recipients of the Order of the Red Star Category:United Russia politicians Category:Directors of the Federal Security Service de:Nikolai Dmitrijewitsch Kowaljow he:ניקולאי קובאלב lt:Nikolajus Kovaliovas ja:ニコライ・コヴァレフ ru:Ковалёв, Николай Дмитриевич fi:Nikolai Kovaljov